


Reformat

by Tessitore



Series: See The Galaxy, Visit New Planets, and Shoot People [1]
Category: Marathon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Memory Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessitore/pseuds/Tessitore
Summary: The Security Officer wasn't always who he is.





	

Gerard Weiss was a soldier. He'd joined up because with his parents dead and buried, no job and things being bad on Mars in general he had no money and nowhere else to go. At least the military fed you, clothed you, paid you and put a roof over your head.

Right now though, as his squad made their way through an asteroid full of enemy troops, he wished that he'd thought of some other option. Nevertheless, he had a job to do so he kept moving forward through a passageway that seemed to be getting smaller with every second. Then there were gunshots and pain and shouting and the ground rushing up towards him, and then nothing.

*****************

"Hey, what about this one?"

"Yeah, he'll do. Not too much repair work needed for once; he might look almost normal when they're done with him, not that it matters. Stick him with the others."

*****************

Victor Long was a security officer. He couldn't really remember why he'd joined up, or why he'd decided to make the long voyage to Tau Ceti, but he'd been told that sometimes there was some memory loss after prolonged periods in stasis and he didn't think about it much anyway, his mind occupied by whatever task was in front of him.

Right now none of that mattered anyway. They were under attack and he had his orders, an AI being as good a commander as any, at least for the time being.

Turning away from the terminal he'd just read, he raised his gun and moved forwards through the passageway. He had a job to do.


End file.
